


Pair of mischief: What if

by reginangoh



Series: Pair of mischief [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, not wandy friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: After the Civil war Tony is a changed man, after all he has done for them they still think he can't be trusted, his mistake was to trust the Avengers, but he won't make that mistake again. T'Challa can't protect them forever and he will take great pleasure in taking his revenge on them. With his daughter and partner in crime's help he will make the Avengers suffer for their betrayal.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one 

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time. 

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"Yes...we will get out revenge." Tony smirked as he slowly sat up. "And I have an idea in mind..."

~A week later~

Everyone was surprised when Regina called for a meeting instead of Tony, she has never done anything like that before and they wonder what is going on.

"So? How do I look?" Tony smirked as he stand in front of Regina, he is wearing a suit and look as handsome as ever if it wasn't because of the injuries on his face. 

"You look like an old man." Regina smirked, she is also wearing a suit. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Tony pout. "I'm not that old." He whined before putting on his mask and follow his daughter to meet the reporters. 

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you are all wondering why I called for this meeting so let's get this over and done with." Regina smiled, reporters are taking pictures like crazy because not only is Regina wearing a suit instead of a dress like usual but her eyes are filled with anger instead of carefree innocent and Tony is just standing at the side instead of saying anything. 

"Now I'm sure you heard that we had a little...disagreement with most of the Avengers and they are now fugitives...I would like to clear up a few things before anyone gets any wrong ideas. They had asked me about my options on this because I am not a hero like them and would be able to understand how normal everyday people feel and this is what I said." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. First time doing all the talking." She smiled nervously at them, looking almost like her old shy self. 

It just made the reporters smile back at her as they give time to get calm herself. 

"Okay...so this is what I said, the Accords is unfair, plain and simple. But it is also a cry for fear from 117 countries. And as heroes they cannot ignore their cries, I asked them work something out until both side agree on an Accords that they are comfortable signing." Her eyes show how serious she is as she continues talking. "117 countries want them to be controlled and I can understand their fear, what if they let the power get to their head? They are there to stop the evil but who will be there to stop them if they get out of control? How would people know if the death and injuries in the battles are on purpose or an accident on their part? You don't know them personally, all you can do is hope that the hero that you see is the real thing and not just a act, that they're not planning to take over the world behind your back or something. Yes, people fear things they can't control. But it doesn't mean I don't understand their side, they are heroes but even heroes make mistakes, even heroes have a bad day. Everyone excepts them to be perfect all the time and save everyone but the truth is that it is not possible. And I know they feel horrible about every single life they can't save and if this Accords gets in the way of them saving someone? The guilt is just going to eat them alive. Let people hear their side and don't let anyone bully them into being their mindless puppet. They are heroes, not weapons to be used."

"To tell you all the truth, I am angry that they ignore everything I have told them. They continue to fight instead of working something out and for some funny reason it is my Daddy's fault for tearing the Avengers apart just because he decided that he can't ignore the fearful cries of 117 countries..." She frowned. "I...can't understand that...I thought the Avengers is supposed to protect and keep people safe and here they are...ignoring people's cry...I...I just can't...understand what they are thinking...and I always try hard to understand...like with the Hulk." 

She actually have a softly smile on her lips when she talk about the Hulk. "He is a big softie, he might be all strong and angry in battle but he is actually just sweet once you get to know him...if miss him and Bruce so much..." She has a longing look in her eyes before shaking her head. "Sorry, we're not here to talk about the Hulk. We're here about the Avengers."

"Oh Sergeant James Barnes is apparently still alive, yes he is the same Sergeant who supposedly died during world war two. He is also the person who murdered Daddy's parents, he was brainwashed when he murdered them so we can't blame him for their death but the thing is...our dear Captain America already know about that little fact." 

"Please close your eyes and images for a while, you are risking everything to help someone you thought is your friend...you are ready to fight for someone you don't know just because he is a friend of your friend...only to be showed a video of your friend's friend killing your parents...and find out that your friend has already know about it...how much anger and hurt would you be feeling at that moment?" 

Everyone in the room who has closed their eyes and imagined that happening to them and all they can feel is pain and hot red anger. "I would want to beat them both up." One of them replied honestly and everyone agreed with them.

"That happened to my daddy. He attacked in anger and almost lost his life, if I wasn't there to be alerted that daddy is dying he won't be standing here with me..." She reach over to hold Tony's hand tightly, the first time she willing hold someone's hand. 

Tony give her an encouraging smile as he hold her hand gently. "You're doing great, Regina." He whispered. "You can do it, Dear. It's almost over."

Regina gives Tony a soft smile before she turn back to the reporters. "I would like to read you all a letter Cap managed to sent my daddy." She takes a piece of paper out and start reading. 

"I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere...even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but...maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought...by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you...if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there."

She look up with angry eyes. "I have so much to say to the 'good Captain' but we are running out of time. Just know that we are not planning to forget or forgive. And no matter what you think, my Daddy would never come crawling to you for help." She smiled bitterly. "And most importantly, as only Daddy and Vision are the only Avengers left or able to fight I have decided to join them." Friday control her suit to stand behind her and open up as she step into it. "And I promise you, I am fully trained and ready to fight." She said and fly around the room a few times to show that she is in control.

The reporters starts taking more pictures as she fly around before landing. 

"From today onwards I am an American citizen and an Avengers." She said as her faceplate lift up. "Bruce....Hulk...if you're hearing this please come back...the Avengers need you...if need you..." She pleaded before walking out with Tony.

The reporters were surprised at her parting words and it wasn't long before everyone is talking about the meeting.

~Stark Tower~

"Well lots of people are angry at Cap and his team, pretty divided on Barnes guilt and lots of talk if Hulk is just misunderstood. I'll say it is a pretty good start." Tony smirked as he look through the reports on his phone.

"I still don't see why I had to do all the talking, you have a perfectly working mouth you're more than happy to use." Regina frowned at Tony before continuing her work on her suit, working on her suit will help her familiar herself with it so when Tony isn't around she would at least be able to fix and upgrade it herself. 

"Oh please, you know that they adore you and if you are the one begging for Bruce and big green to come back Ross won't be able to touch him and the UN would be more willing to change the Accords." He smirked as he glance over to his daughter. "Cheer up! You did a great job!"

She stick her tongue out at him. "Whatever you say. So what's next?"

"We wait." He smirked darkly. "Let see how many people are willing to stand by their dear captain after this."

Regina can't help but smirk back just as darkly. "Oh I can't wait~"

Watch out Steve, they aren't going to let you off that easily. There is a reason why Tony is called The Merchant of Death and another version of Regina is called The Weapon of Death, they are a deadly pair and everyone better pray hard to whatever god you believe in that you never end up on their blacklist.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't have to wait long to be called in front of the UN, but because of how much the people are siding with Tony and Regina after someone managed to get a copy of the Accord and leaked it online, the UN have no choice but to let the Accord be charged. Team Cap is still fugitives but it is no longer that strict and Bruce is able to return. 

Regina called for another meeting with the reporters to tell them the good news and beg for people to help them find their friend, of course they know where Bruce is but it is all part of their plan. It is less likely that Ross would try to lock Bruce up and it would also make the public feel closer to them, that they can be trusted to protect them just like they have trusted the public to find Bruce.

It wasn't long before everyone is looking for Bruce, there is a lot of posters and their favourite will have to be the one with 'LOST SCIENTIST THAT CAN TURN INTO A BIG GREEN ANGRY DUDE! IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN HIM TO THE AVENGERS!' right at the top, under it is a picture of Bruce smiling softly. Right under the picture is 'REWARD FOR FINDING HIM: THE JOY OF KNOWING THAT YOU HAVE HELPED MORE THAN ONE PERSON!' It spread all over New York and soon found it's way online and on the front page of every single newspaper in the world. 

It wasn't a surprised that Bruce is found by the end if the week, he was helping people across the globe when he was suddenly escorted to an airport and sent back to New York. The only reason why he didn't turn into the Hulk and escape is because he didn't wanted to hurt the innocent people around him. He is also very confused as to why he is on a public plane and why everyone on the plane was so nice to him and even more so by their whispers and smiles when he gave up his first class seat to an elderly lady. 

He is even more confused that almost half of New York is there to welcome him home at the airport and when he asked someone why they are doing this they just smiled and walk away. 

The thing is, Tony had asked the public to keep everything a secret from Bruce so he can surprise him, he knows that Bruce won't have time to go on the net or bother with the news while he's on the run so this would be a pleasant surprise for him.

Bruce was lead onto a bus with his new fan club and they are all so nice to him he can't help but forget about his worry and chat back with them, like a normal human being. 

The bus stopped in front of a field that have tables filled with food and open space for people to run around. 

Bruce was lead out of the bus and towards the food where the older ladies start trying to get him to eat as he is all skin and bones, not wanting to seem rude be accepted the food and soon everyone is eating and chatting happily. It made Bruce felt relaxed and normal, something he rarely felt nowadays. 

"What's this? Starting the party without us already?" Tony and Regina landed in front of the bus and walk out of their suits as they head towards them.

"I should have known you had something to do with this." Bruce put his food down and walk towards them. "So are you going to tell me everything or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"It's good to see you too, Buddy." Tony smirked as he hug Bruce. "We can talk later."

"But for now it looks like that is an annoyed lady who wants you to finish your food before you can play." Regina chuckle. 

Bruce turn around and sure enough an elderly lady is holding his plate of food with a look on a face that says 'You come back and finish your food right now, Young man, or there will be trouble.' He can help but chuckle softly before going back to finish his food, this is nice...he wish that this is all real, that he won't wake up to find out that this is all a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

After the party Tony carry Bruce home, Bruce didn't enjoy flying home for some weird reason. Once he calmed himself down he turn to the father and daughter duo.

"So...are you going to tell me what happened?" Bruce cross his arms. 

"Well...we have talked about it and decided to tell you everything, come on." Tony walk out of his suit as he lead Bruce to Hulk's smashing room.

Regina step out of her suit and follow after them. She is going to let Tony do all the talking for this, after all it is his story to tell, she is just going to be there to keep Hulk from running off in anger. 

Okay so they were right, Bruce turned into Hulk after Tony finished telling him what happened. They locked Hulk in the room after they escape so they won't accidentally! get hit by anything. 

Once Hulk calmed down they entered the room again. 

"Hey big guy, feeling better?" Tony smiled up at Hulk.

Hulk look down at Tony and gently pick him up. "Tony almost died..."

"But I didn't, Regina saved me." Tony gently pat Hulk's arm. 

Hulk pick Regina up and hold both father and daughter in his arms. "Regina good girl."

Regina giggle softly as she cuddle closely to Hulk. "Thanks, Hulk. So are you and Bruce up to helping us get out revenge?"

Hulk nods his head. "We'll help. Captain needs to be punished."

Tony and Regina grinned widely, they now have Hulk on their side and they can't wait to see what else they can do.

~An hour later~

"Welcome back, Dr. Banner." Vision greeted when he finally come out of his room to socialise with the family he has left, he saw the Avengers as his family and it hurts him as much as Tony when they betrayed them.

"Hi Vision, there's no need to be so former, just call me Bruce." He smiled at him softly.

"Vision!" Regina jump out of her seat and into Vision's arms. "Are you alright? You have been in your room for a long time..." Ever since he finished helping fix everything Steve and Bucky had broken. 

"I am well, Regina." Vision smiled softly as he wrap his arms around Regina. "I just need some time to think...I am unable to figure out why they would betray us. Do they not seen the logic behind our actions? Or is our logic flawed?"

"Our logic is not flawed, Vision." Tony said seriously as he stood up and walk towards them with Bruce following him.

"Then why did they betray us like this? Do they not see the damage they are causing everyone?" Poor Vision is so confused, it doesn't help that he has just started feeling something for Wanda...did she not feel the same too?

"Perhaps they think that they are doing the right thing." Bruce said softly. 

"But how is what Mr. Stark did wrong? They were unable to bring you home safely while he is able to bring you home and keep you safe from being locked up because of the Hulk." Vision turn towards Bruce. 

"Because they're not as smart as us." Regina narrow her eyes. "And they think with their hearts instead of their heads." She look up at Vision. "Have you not noticed who was on our side in the fight? Other than Rhodey and Romanova, everyone is else is a brilliant scientist in their own right, Rhodey is on our side because he is loyal to the government and Romanova ended up betraying us."

"...You are right...perhaps it was wrong of us to trust them in the first place." Vision's eyes narrowed. "If they are unable to settle things without stating a fight then we are better off without them."

"There you go. No matter confusion now." Tony smirked and wrap an arm around Vision. "We only have each other now so we have to stick together and watch each other's back."

"Yeah, Tony is the Daddy, Bruce is the Mommy, you are the little brother and I'm their oldest child." Regina chuckle softly. 

"Why am I the mommy?" Bruce is more confused then angry.

"Because Hulk is the Mother Hen who will beat up anyone who mess with us."

That made Tony laughed loudly and Vision smile in amusement. 

"Well then, Kiddos~ It's bed time for the both of you so daddy and mommy can have some alone time~" Tony let go of Vision so he can wrap his arm around Bruce. "We're going to have so much fun right, Mommy?~" He purred as he lean closer to Bruce. 

Bruce laughed softly as he push Tony away. "Very funny, Tony."

"You have a meeting with the reporters in an hour to info everyone that Mr. Banner has returned." Friday reminded Tony.

"Dammit! Do I have to?" Tony whined as he hug Bruce. "I don't wanna gooooooooooo!"

"We can have order some pizza after it is all done." Bruce pat Tony's arm as he turn to Regina and Vision for help.

Regina smirk mischievously. "Vision and I will go get ready~ You should get Daddy in something other than that shirt and jeans~" She grab Vision's arm and drag him away. She hope something will happen between Tony and Bruce, they will make such a cute couple!


	4. Chapter 4

"I would like to announce that with the help of the public Bruce has finally returned to us!" Tony clap his hands as Regina lead Bruce out with Vision behind them. Vision and Bruce is in a suit while Regina is wearing a white dress with a ribbon around her waist and a white Rose in her hair. 

Vision stand next to Tony and smile softly at everyone, he really hope he doesn't have to say anything, he isn't very good with things like this...

Regina smile shyly before hiding behind Bruce while clinging onto the back of his jacket. Now that she doesn't have to do any talking she can hide away from the many eyes.

Bruce really wish he can hide, with everyone in the room staring at him...he can't help but feel nervous. "Hello..." He said softly with a nervous smile. "I heard from Tony that everyone had worked very hard to bring me home and I would like to thank everyone." He bow slightly. "Thank you very much." He said sincerely as he gives them a soft smile. 

The reporters are not only taking pictures but also videoing everything. Bruce is sweet and with Regina hiding behind him is just too adorable not to show the public. 

"Well that is all, we have places to be and things to do." Tony smiled before leading his family away while ignoring the questions. 

"So...where are we going?" Bruce asked. 

"We're going to see Rhodey! He is planning to move away so we're going to stop him." Regina remove the rose from her hair, once they are all in Tony's car she place the rose in Bruce's hair. "There, you look so pretty now." She giggled. 

~At Rhodey's home~

"Rhodey! How are you?" Tony grinned at his friend when he opens the door.

"Is that pizza?" Rhodey asked instead of answering his friend. 

"Oh I see how this is...pizza is more important than your friend." Tony pretend to cry as Regina push pass him.

"Yep! We thought you might want some yummy pizza! And it's a good way to bribe you into moving in with us instead of moving away." Regina grinned widely. 

"...You're not going to let me leave are you?" Rhodey sigh softly. 

"It is unwise for you to leave." Vision said softly. 

"I doubt they will leave you alone until you move in with us." Bruce smiledin amusement. 

Rhodey shake his head. "Fine, whatever. I don't have the energy to fight with them, oh and welcome back, Bruce. I knew that Tony be able to get you back."

"Thank you, Rhodes. It is good to be back."

"Call me Rhodey, now let's eat before moving my things." He said as he head towards his couch and sat down. 

They all sat down and eat the pizza while chatting and joking around, once they are done they pack up all of Rhodey's personal things and head home, he didn't need any of his furnitures as Tony has already fully furnished his room.

~Back home~

"Finally home!" Regina drop onto the couch and hug it. "I missed you so much~"

Tony roll his eyes as he carry Rhodey's things in and place it down. "Come on, you have to help us unpack Rhodey's things."

"Hmm...fine." She got up. "Let me change into something comfortable first." She said before leaving.

It didn't take long for her to change and help them unpack. It is good to have their friend back and they know very well that Rhodey would have no problem helping them get their revenge. It is also go to have Rhodey around so they can help him walk again.

 

//So what do you guys think about it so far? Good? Bad? What can be added to improve the story? What should they do next? What would Team Cap think about everything that had happen? I'm thinking that this story will be TonyxBruce and ReginaxLoki, Yes, Loki will be showing himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

~With Team Cap~

"Steve, we have to do something. We can't just let Stark pull out name through the mud like this!" Clint is mad, with how things are going he would never be able to see his family again. 

"He's right, we have to stop him before it gets too far." Natasha narrow her eyes.

Steve sigh softly as he run his hand through his hair. "I'll call him, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding..." He takes out his phone that he keeps near him at all time and call the only number in the phone. 

It didn't take long before someone answer the phone. "Well well well, I didn't think you would be calling." Tony said as he put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear the conversation. 

"Tony, what do you think you are doing?"

"Answering your call but I doubt that's what you're talking about-" Tony was cut off by Regina. 

"Why did you call now of all time!? I lost the bet because of you!" She slammed her hands on the table before snapping at Steve, they had a bet on when they will get a call from Team Cap, Regina would have won if Steve waited another day before calling. Now she has to wear the most girly dress to Tony's next party.

"Regina?" Steve is surprised to hear her voice. 

"Shh~ Daddy is busy, Baby girl~" Tony smirked at Regina as he push her back onto her seat. "Now where were we? Oh right, what am I doing? I'm doing what I have always done, protecting my team." He said to Steve.

"What you're doing is hurting the team not helping it, Tony. We won't be able to come back if you keep doing this."

"I said protect MY team, Cap. Not yours. And you have lost all rights to call us by our first name, it is Stark to you." Tony smirked coldly. 

"Ton-...Stark....please don't do this...you know that the world need us all. If you keep doing this we won't be able to protect the world..."

"Oh so now you care about the world? What happened when over a hundred countries cried out in fear? Fuck them right? Your wish to 'keep the world save' is fucked up."

"Rhodes..." They can hear the pain in his voice and it please them. "It isn't like that...you know that..."

"Yeah because telling them to fuck themselves when they are crying out in fear of us is Such a good idea." Rhodey roll his eyes.

"And thanks a lot for dragging more than half of the previous Avengers with you to be fugitives with you, I'm sure the world is so much safer now." Regina said sarcastically. "I had to give up my family and citizenship to help protect the world, and it's all thanks to you, Steve. Thank you sooooooo much, it won't have happened without you."

Steve had to keep himself from breaking the phone, he is proud to be an American and family is important to him. To hear that he is the reason why someone had to give up their family and citizenship is just too painful. "I'm so sorry, Regina...I didn't mean for all this to happen..."

"Because doing what you want instead of talking it out with your government would always end so well." Regina hissed. "Maybe if you had trusted my Daddy instead of being a fucking asshole this won't have happened."

"And just to make things clear." Bruce cut in, he was going to keep quiet but he can't ignore the fact that they have been blaming Tony for everything. "Ultron is my fault too, I helped created him and he won't have been created if it wasn't for Miss. Maximoff. To put all the blame on Tony is unfair. She might be young but she is old enough to think for herself, she played on Tony's fear and everyone blamed him and not a single blame is on her." He had to stop talking before Hulk shows himself. 

"If you were shown a realistic dream of your deepest fear won't you too do everything you can to keep it from happening?" Vision asked. "It is only human to protect the ones you love, you should know the feeling, Captain. You were willing to kill Tony to protect your friend."

"I wasn't trying to kill him..." Was all Steve can say.

"And yet, if it wasn't because of Friday and Regina he would be dead right now and you'll have his blood on your hands. If you had told Tony who killed his parents sooner he would have time to calm down from his anger and see the truth but no, you didn't bother to fucking tell him! He had to learn it from someone who wants to tear the Avengers apart. And don't give me the bullshit that you're keeping Tony from killing your friend, if he really wanted him dead then he would already be dead. You are a sad excuse for a role model, you don't deserve to have people look up to you, all you know is to fight until you get things your way." Rhodey growled in anger. 

"And that is Captain America people, the man who can't live without war so he has to create his own. A round of applause for him!" Regina cheered and clap her hands. "Let's help keep the war alive, People. We won't want the good Captain to die." She said before hanging up the phone. 

Steve could only stand there with the phone against his ear as tears flow down his cheeks, it hurts. Everything they said hurts too much for him to handle because deep down, he knows that they are saying the truth. 

His team...his friends...they were worried about him when they saw his tears and tried to get him to tell them what happened. But he can't, he just can't. He left without a word and hide in his room.

"Howard...Peggy...what have I done?" He look out for the window, praying that his old friends would be able to help him somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina is currently on a mission in Russia, there has been reports that Hydra has been spotted so here she is. The only Avengers in Russia with a whole group of SHIELD agents babysitting her. 

She didn't bother staying close to them, they are all on foot while she is in the sky, she is going to regret that decision when she was shot at. That lucky shot took out her Arc Reactor and she is now falling. Luckily Friday immediately alert Tony of the attack, unluckily by the time Tony reach the site that Regina has fall all that is left is her suit.

Regina groan softly as she force herself to sit up. "The fuck?"

"Good to see you're awake, Iron Rose. Now let's test how you are in a fight." A voice said and before Regina can find the person speaking she is attacked by a really big guy.

"Holy shit!" She cried out as she jump out of the way, she didn't have time for her brain to process as the man turn around and run towards her again. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She screamed as she run away from the man, she has just started her work as a hero and she just isn't trained to fight without her suit, well she knows how to fight without her suit but that guy is fucking huge! He look like he can just fall onto her and she'll be on her way to have tea with Death.

"Come on, you have to fight him if you want to continue living." The voice said. 

She didn't know who is the person behind the voice is so she just flip off the nearest camera she can see. "Fuck you!" She continues running out of the man's reach as she examine the male. 

The man is getting more and more annoyed as he keep missing and it gave Regina an idea. 

Regina 'accidentally' fall onto her back, the man stand over her and press his boot on her throat. "Please..." Regina whimpered as she look up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't do this..." She made herself seem smaller and more innocent then she really is.

The man hesitate once he saw her and the pressure on her throat lessen and it would be his mistake. 

She grab onto his boot and push it off of her. She jump to her feet and grab onto the man's hair, she had to jump to grab it because if how short she is compared to him, before letting his face meet her knee. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" She rub her knee in pain, she might have ram it a little too hard but seeing as the man is now laying on the ground and holding his bleeding nose in pain? It is all worth it.

...Well...worth it until the man stood up and angrier than ever. But before he can attack her again a gun shot ring through the room and he fall onto the ground, showing a female figure holding a smoking gun was behind him.

"I am Madame Viper and you, my dear Iron Rose, belongs to me now." Madame Viper smirked as she keep her gun and walk towards Regina. 

"I wasn't aware that I belong to anyone." Regina narrow her eyes as she back away until her back hits the wall. "I don't remember selling my soul to the devil but I want a refund, this is totally not what I asked for."

"Feisty, I like it." She smirked as she grab Regina's chin and force her to look into her eyes. "I was right to come after you, Red Skull was a fool to not see the potential in you."

"Well thank you for thinking that I have potential but sadly if I belong to anyone it would be my Father so I think I would do you a favour and return myself to him." Regina punch Madame Viper as hard as she can in her stomach, making her release her hold and step back, and run as fast as she can towards the door. Sadly before she can reach the door something wrapped around her ankle and pull back, making her fall face first onto the ground. 

Madame Viper whip Regina hard on her back when she saw her try to get up. "I am going to have fun breaking you." She grab Regina's hair and force her onto her feet.

Regina give her a Stark smirk. "That's good and all but my daddy doesn't like me staying anyway overnight so let's continue this play date another time should we?" She didn't hesitate to stomp on Madame Viper's foot to force her to release her hair before running away. 

Madame Viper didn't go after Regina this time, she just left the hideout and put it on lock down. Regina isn't the only one kidnapped, Scarlet Witch is there too but she is still passed out. They know about everything that has happened with the Avengers and they have a plan to make sure that they will never be whole again.


	7. Chapter 7

Wanda woke up with a headache and tried to move only to find out that she is in a straight jacket. She tried to struggle free when she remembered where she might be, they were helping T'Challa destroy the Hydra hideouts in his country when she was kidnapped, only to stop when she hear someone trying to open the locked door.

"Maximoff?" Standing at the doorway is Regina. She had been looking around for a way out when she found this room, she picked the lock in hopes that there is something in here that she can use.

"Stark." Wanda narrow her eyes at Regina, what is she doing here? Is she working for Hydra?

Regina roll her eyes as she walk towards Wanda and undo her straight jacket. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because there is no way I would be able to get out of here alone." Regina frown at Wanda. "Now get up, we're leaving." She pick up the straight jacket that Wanda took off and put it on, she might enjoy the cold but she was still raised in Singapore, there is no way she can walk around a freezing cold hideout in only her shirt and pants. She wrap her arms around herself to keep warm as she walk away. 

"Why are you here anyway?" Wanda suspect that Regina is working for Hydra and this is her plan to get them to join.

"I was on a mission when I was kidnapped, and no. I won't tell you what the mission is." Regina is shivering, how she wish that she have her suit with her, it would keep her warm.

"And how do I know that you're not working for Hydra?"

"You may fuck off if you don't believe me, I won't want to work with a traitor like you if I didn't have to."

"I am not a traitor! I was doing what was right!"

"Because mindlessly following the 'good' Captain is always right." She said sarcastically. They found a room with old computers and Regina immediately start trying to get them working.

"Better than working with a murderer! If it wasn't for Stark my family would have still be alive!"

"Because it is Daddy's fault that his father left him a weapon company and the weapon his company made killed your parents. It is not like they would be able to find someone else to build weapons for them, noooooooo. Daddy is the only person in the world who can build weapons. And it's not like he has a say in where to use the weapons his company makes."

"If he didn't build weapons my parents will still be alive and if he didn't build Ultron my brother would still be alive!"

Regina look up from the computer, they are useless anything, and glare at Wanda. "I will not repeat myself on the weapons and as for your brother? If you haven't mind rape Daddy then Ultron won't be made, you made him see his deepest fear." She hissed. "Ultron was created from fear because of you, if he was created like Jarvis or Friday he would have been a great help to the world. You are the reason your brother is dead."

Wanda's hands glow from a power. "I. Did. Not. Kill. My. Brother!" She yelled as her power made the computers in the room lift up.

"Sure sure, whatever helps you sleep tonight." Regina narrow her eyes as she back away, she knows that she would never be able to win against Wanda without her suit.

"Stark is the murderer! He killed hundreds of people and he is rewarded for it!" In her rage Wanda send the computers flying at Regina.

"Fuck!" Regina dodged the computers the best she can. She managed to dodge most of the computers but one of computer pinned down the end of the sleeve of the straight jacket she is wearing so she had to take it off so she can keep dodging. Sadly she can't keep her mouth shut, she can not stand people bad mouthing her father. "He is not a murderer! He was doing what he thought was right at that time! Creating weapons so his country's soldiers can protect themselves in war!"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Wanda yelled as she throw the last computer especially hard and fast.

Regina wasn't able to dodge that computer, it hit her in her stomach and her back against the wall hard enough for her to break it. 

"He is a monster! He is the reason why I lost my family!"

"Yo-you're the monster here." Regina hissed as she crawl through the wall, luckily for her, the other side of the wall is the outside, unluckily for her, it won't take her very long for her to freeze to death or be killed by Wanda. Her back is bleeding and she is sure she have broken ribs. She force herself onto her feet as she keep her eyes on Wanda before running away as fast as she can. 

"Get back here!" Wanda screamed as she run after her, using her power to ripe trees off the ground and throw it at Regina. 

Regina dodge as well as she can and when she got hit she would force herself up and continue running. She is now even more injured than before. It wasn't long before her body gave up on her and she fall into the cold snow, her body is too cold and she is in too much pain to continue moving, she is sure she is going to die here.

Wanda stop a few feet away from Regina and use her power to lift up a nearby rock and is about up bring it down on Regina when it is forcefully knocked away by Steve's shield. 

"Wanda! What do you think you're doing?" Steve catch her shield and quickly rush to Regina's side and place his body over hers to protect her.

That snapped Wanda out of her rage and she took a step back in horror at what she could have done. "I-I...I didn't mean..."

"We'll talk later! Black Widow, get the plane ready! We need to get Regina to Wakanda immediately!" He had checked the unconscious girl for injuries and she definitely have broken ribs, her back is bleeding and she is way too cold. He pick her up and hold her close to his body to keep her warm as he run back to the plane T'Challa had let them borrowed. He gently lay Regina down and wrap her in as many blanket as he can find, he isn't going to let her die on his watch.

"Steve...is that Regina? What happened?" Black Widow asked when she saw Regina. 

"We'll talk later, she needs medical help." Steve hold Regina gently to warm her up.

Black Widow nods her head and start up the plane as Hawkeye lead Wanda onto the plane. 

Steve hold Regina protective as he keep an eye on Wanda, she just tried to kill Regina and he doesn't know what to think. He thought that she could be trusted, but how can he trust her when he saw her almost killing someone who is clearly no match for her and is running for her life? 

 

//So what do you all think? This is the first time I'm writing something like this so it would help me a lot if you tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

They got Regina to T'Challa just in time, Steve managed to warm her up enough on their way back so the doctors can start work on her the minute they get her on the surgery table. Other than the cuts that she got from having trees thrown at her back, her spinal cord has also been damaged, she does have broken rips from the computer thrown at her and one of them managed to puncture her right lung which has collapsed on their way back. She has also sprained her ankle from all the times she has fallen. 

The doctors were still working to save Regina's life when Tony arrived at Wakanda, the rest of the Avengers had to stay back to protect the world, he didn't even look at Steve who has been waiting outside the surgery room ever since she was brought in. T'Challa had kept him update on Regina's progress and he felt numb, this is his little girl, the only person who had stayed by his side no matter what he did. And she could die. Her body could succumb to the stress and shut down. He didn't know what to do, all he can do is stare at the doors that are blocking his view of his daughter. 

Steve had looked up when he saw Tony and it hurts to see how heartbroken he is. He wanted to comfort him but didn't know what it say. He has already hurt him too much.

They stayed in silence for what seems like years until a tired doctor finally came out. 

Tony immediately grab the doctor's shoulder and look into her eyes. "How is she? She is going to be alright, right? Don't you dare lie to me or else!"

"Calm yourself, Tony. Regina would not want to see you like this." T'Challa said calmly as he walk out of the surgery room and place a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. "She is a strong warrior, she will pull through this. She is being wheeled to a private room so she may rest right now as we speak."

"Oh thank you so much!" Tony hug the doctor, not caring that he is getting blood all over his clothes. 

"Come, I will show you to her room." T'Challa lead Tony away, he had already told Steve to leave while Tony is thanking the doctor. 

~A week later~

T'Challa had deemed Wanda too dangerous and she is banned from using her powers or leaving the part of his home that he has let Team Cap live in. And none of them are allowed to go looking for Regina or Tony while they are here.

Regina is recovering nicely, her collapsed lung is almost fully healed while her ribs and spinal cord are healing and she is able to move her feet a little so they know that she would one day be able to walk again. 

Tony is a walking mess, he hardly leave Regina's side and barely sleeps because he is afraid that she will die if he isn't around to protect her. Regina managed to get him to eat and drink but she can not force him to sleep, and it didn't really matter because soon his body gave up and he falls into a deep sleep. 

It took Steve a long time but he managed to convince T'Challa to let him visit Regina, he had to see for himself that she is alright...the has time he saw her she looked so small and fragile...like a slight breeze would be all it takes to break her.

He enters the room to see Regina watching Tony sleep at her side while she gently pat his hair. 

"I didn't think you'll be visiting." Regina said softly as she look up at Steve.

"I had to make sure you're alright." Steve said softly as he walk towards her and stand at the end of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"With all the drugs they pumped into me I feel great." She smiled. "And I will be joining Rhodey on his quest to find our ability to walk again."

"If you need anything just tell me alright? I understand what you must be going through and I want to help."

"Oh? Do you really know what I'm going through?" She stopped patting her father and look up at Steve. "I don't think you know how I feel, Captain. All this?" She wave at her legs. "I see it as my punishment."

Steve frowned, he is confused, why would she think that? "Why is this your punishment? What are you being punished for?"

"My grandmother died because of me..." She said softly as her eyes tear up. "She was a strong healthy woman before I cut off all ties with my family and became the Iron Rose. She worries for me every single day and one day her heart just can't take the stress anymore and it stopped." Her eyes are filled with pain as tears are now flowing down her cheeks. "Her last wish was to see me one last time...but I couldn't give her that...I didn't even know that her funeral is over until I managed to sneak a call to my mother..." She tries to wipe away her tears but they just kept flowing.

Regina has been raised to be tough but nothing can stop her tears from falling. She has always been closed to her grandmother, she is the only one who cared and loved Regina unconditionally her whole life. And to know that her grandmother's death is her fault...she just can't handle the guilt...the pain...she had thrown herself into her mission in hopes that it will make it go away but it didn't work. Oh how she wished that Wanda had killed her.

"It isn't your fault, Regina. You are protecting hundreds of people and if your grandmother can see all the good that you have done for the world she would be proud of you." Steve said softly as he walk closer to her so he can help wipe her tears away. 

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed her, her death is my fault. She would have lived a long and happy life if it wasn't because of me." She is crying even harder now and having a harder time breathing as her heartbeats even faster.

Her cry woke Tony up and he started panicking when he saw that she is having a hard time breathing. 

Steve is also panicking and trying to calm her down but nothing works. 

They didn't have to panic long before a nurse run into the room and administer sedative drugs to her.

It didn't take long for Regina to calm down and start breathing normally again as she falls to sleep. 

"Thank you." Tony smiled at the nurse and watch her leave before glaring at Steve. "What did you do to her, Rogers?" His voice is cold and filled in anger as he moves closer to his daughter to better protect her.

"I didn't do anything...we were just talking until she brought up her grandmother..." 

That only made Tony glare at Steve harder. "Why didn't you stop her and change the subject? Can't you see that she is in no condition to be in anymore pain? Get out. Out!" He growled as he push Steve out of the room. "I will bring her home the minute she is stable enough to travel, you and your team will never go anywhere near her ever again!" He slammed the door shut.

Steve let Tony push him out of the room and once the door slam behind him he turn around to look at the door with sad eyes, he really didn't mean to but it seems all he does is bring pain and suffering to the Stark family. He turn around and head back to his team, he has been avoiding it ever since they came back but not anymore. He needs to talk to Wanda. 

Tony look down at his daughter with sad eyes as he gently wipe her tears away. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, I promise I'll do better." He had known about her grandmother, she told him before she went looking for Hydra. He tried to reassure her that her grandmother's death isn't her fault but it didn't work. He'll just have to try hard, after all it is unfair to her, she should not be carrying this kind of pain and guilt around. 

//So what do you think? Did it make you cry? It definitely made me cry when I was planning the story and writing it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wanda, we need to talk." Steve said seriously as he walk towards his team. "What you did was unacceptable and a complete misuse of your power. You can't just go around attacking people."

"She accused me of murdering my own brother so sorry I lost my temper." Wanda cross her arms.

"You almost killed her, if I didn't stop you she would be dead and you will be thrown into jail for murder and there would be nothing we can do."

"Oh so if Stark kill my parents he can get away with it because he is rich?" She glare at Steve.

"That is not true and I doubt Stark is the one who killed your parents, and we are not talking about him, we're talking about his daughter."

"I bet she was faking it, she is a hero now and I doubt they would let her on any mission without training her."

"She might be a hero but she is still a beginner, she is no match for any of us without her suit." He takes out a file and throw it onto the coffee table. "This are all her injuries, I got it from T'Challa himself. It is a miracle that she managed to pull through."

Wanda refuse to take the file so Scott picked it up and start reading through it. "Holy shit..." His eyes widen as he keeps reading and it isn't long before he is backing away from Wanda in fear. "You almost killed her..." He whispered, he is only starting to get to know everyone better and to see what one of them to willing to do to another person? He doesn't think he can handle being near her.

"It can't be that bad." Natasha grab the file from Scott and read through it. "...You need to apologise to them, Wanda. This is serious, she really could have died."

"Can't you see what this is? It is a plot to tear us apart! They are trying to make me look bad, I doubt she is really that hurt." Wanda turn her back to them, not wanting to believe what they are saying. 

"Wanda, she is only a normal human, she is powerless without her suit." Scott feels sick, is this how people with superpowers are like? 

"Yeah right, Stark always have something up their sleeves." Wanda walk away from her team, she cannot believe that they would fall for Stark's act! But she won't be fooled, she isn't going to let Stark mess with her or her team!

//As you can guess, Wanda isn't my favourite character. Anyway, what would you like to see in the future chapter? And most importantly, how is Loki going to show himself and join Team Iron Man? I have no idea and that is the only reason why he isn't in the story yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Like promised, the minute Regina is stable enough she is shipped back to America on Tony's private plane, Tony had to leave a week earlier because of all the work and his duty as Iron man, they were already overwhelmed with all the missions and with Regina down they cannot afford to let any of the Avengers take too much time off.

Regina spent most of her time looking out of the window once Tony left. T'Challa would try visiting her once a day and they would chat for a few minutes before he needs to leave. Of course her nurse would come in once in awhile to check on her and make sure she doesn't fall into a dark place, before Tony left he had told the nurse about Regina's grandmother and had asked her to keep an eye on her which the nurse did, a really good job at it too, she even managed to make Regina laugh. 

Regina is happier now that she is home but that happiness kinda went away when she found out that she isn't allowed to be alone. She will be with always be with an Avengers and if none of them is around then Friday will keep an close eye on her but of course Rhodey will be with her most of the time, the only time he isn't around is when he leaves to help the military train their new soldiers. 

This is one of those times, after weeks of never having any alone time she decided that enough is enough. 

"Friday, I'm leaving. Don't you dare tell anyone." Regina told Friday as she wheel herself towards Tony's car park. 

"I don't suggest you do that, Regina. You are not allowed to leave."

"I am going and no one is stopping me so you can either drive me to an empty park or I'm driving myself." She had taken driving lessons from Tony before but never actually mastered it, which is why they made a car which can be driven by Friday. 

"...Very well, Regina. I will drive you to the park."

Regina smirked as she got into the back seat and fold her wheelchair and place it next to her before closing the door. "Let's go!"

Regina is wearing a baseball hat, so no one can see who she is, she wheel herself to the pond to watch the ducks swimming with a soft smile on her lips. She is at peace right now, no one around to keep an eye on her and she is alone, she might love her father and the rest of the Avengers but she really like her alone time. 

"Calming isn't it?" An old lady walk towards Regina with her eyes on the ducks. 

"Yes." Regina said softly as she lean back against her wheelchair and close her eyes.

"I am proud of you, Regina. You did such a good job protecting the world."

Regina frown and open her eyes to look at the old lady only to fall off her wheelchair. "What the hell!?"

"Language, Regina. It is unbecoming of a lady." The old lady who look exactly like her dead grandmother. 

Regina narrow her eyes as she climb back on her wheelchair. "Why are you messing with me, Loki?"

The 'old lady' frown and is soon replaced by Loki. "How did you know it's me?"

"You're the only one I know that can turn into someone else and my grandmother can't speak English. At all. How did you know about my grandmother?"

Loki hum softly as he sat down beside Regina. "We have met before, you know me as Tabia."

Regina's eyes wide in shock, Tabia is the name of her nurse. "How...how did you managed to trick T'Challa!?"

Loki chuckle softly. "It wasn't hard seeing as he isn't the one hiring me, all I have to do is trick his men, if it makes you feel better being assigned to you is a complete coincidence. I was already working for T'Challa before you came around."

"Why were you there in the first place?" She grab the side of her wheelchair tightly. She might hate cap and his team but she has nothing against T'Challa and his people. 

"I have been going around Midgard to see why my brother love this place so much. And honestly I can see why, it might be chaotic at times but it can also be beautiful and peaceful. There are so many different cultures and beautiful places." He smiled softly as he remembers everywhere he have been. "I tried my hand on different jobs which can be kinda fun but sometimes I just want to kill people."

Regina laughed softly. "I guess you have been a promoter."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously as he turn to face her.

"I have been a promoter before, what did you sell?"

"Clothes, and it is the worst. I learnt the hard way that Allspeak doesn't work on idiots."

"Ha! That's nothing! If you want hard you should try selling toys! You have no idea how many times I was forced to pull BS out of thin air when people ask me about the toys because no one bother to teach me about anything I'm selling or the number of times I have to repeat the same thing over and over again because apparently having a big sign that says '30% off' isn't big enough. Seriously you have no idea how many times I have stood next to the sign and people still ask me if there's any discount. And you have to deal with children running around and knocking things over and oh god Crazy toys fairs are the worst! Especially the one at the end of the year...so many people..." She shiver in fear as she remember the many times she is forced to work at Crazy toys fair. "I don't think I would be able to list out the many horrors I have faced by the end of the day, just know that is it horror and the reason why I refuse to be rude to anyone working customer service jobs. Not that I am usually rude to anyone."

He chuckled softly. "At least you don't have to do that kind of jobs anymore." He smiled softly. "So how are you feeling? Better?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling better. But I would like to know why you pretended to be my grandmother?"

"To give you closure." He said softly. "No one should go through that kind of pain." He wished that he is able to take back what he had said to his mother and tell her how much he loves her so he is able to understand her pain.

"I might never get closure, I know that it is normal for my grandmother to worry. But I know that she would be proud that I am helping people." She smiled softly. "It...it'll take some time...but I'll be alright in the end. Because I have a great family and a understanding friend." She gently place her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Thank you. For being there for me when I needed someone the most."

Loki teased up at first but slowly relax under the gentle touch. He has never had his own friend before but maybe...maybe he would be able to find a friend in this Midgardians and he can't help but smile as he feel hope growing in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. So they chat and Loki push Regina's wheelchair as they go around the park, great. That's wonderful. But Regina had forgotten something very important. The fact that she had promised Friday that she'll only return in an hour, that was 10 minutes ago and Friday had already informed Tony of Regina's disappearing act. 

Now Tony is at the other end of the country, no way he would be able to get to Regina quick enough. But he knows someone who can. Someone who is a few minutes away from New York. 

~With Regina and Loki~

Loki is laying on the grass cloud watching with Regina using his stomach as a pillow when he spotted some in the sky that isn't a cloud. "Now what could that be?" He frown as he watch the thing getting bigger. 

"Wha-" Regina's eyes widen when she saw what Loki was talking about, she has seen it enough time to recognise it. "Holy shit! Fuck fuck fuck! We have to get out of here!"

They can now hear an angry roar that is getting louder and Loki is able to make our the big green angry dude falling from the sky. He managed to help Regina back onto her wheelchair just as the Hulk landed beside them.

"Shit..." Regina whispered, now she has an angry Hulk to calm down. "Hey err...this isn't what it looks like-" Her explanation was cut off when Hulk suddenly pick her up and hold her protectively before moving to attack Loki.

"No! Wait!" Regina wave her hands in front of Hulk. "He's a friend! Friend! He didn't hurt or kidnap me!"

Hulk stop to look down at Regina with a confused look on his face. "Puny god friend?"

Regina nods her head. "That's right, he's a friend. I promise I'll explain everything later when everyone is home, okay?"   
 Loki is just standing at the side with his hands up to show that me means no harm, the last time he wants is to be thrown around like a rag doll again.

"Fine." Hulk growled as he wrap his arms around Loki and hold him tightly before carrying them back to the tower.

They spent the rest of the day being carried around by Hulk, Loki is because Hulk doesn't want him to suddenly disappear and Regina is because Hulk left her wheelchair back at the park and now she has no way to get around the tower. 

Rhodey is the first to get home and he starts lecturing Regina. Tony and Vision came home together and Tony gave her another lecture while Vision give her a disapproving look. 

Once she got them all to shut up and listen she managed to tell them everything. Once she is done they decided to keep her in her room as they have a talk with Loki.

That was 2 hours ago and Regina is still stuck on her bed. She really hates not being able to walk...maybe she should try walking...yeah. That's a good idea.

Or so she thought. Tony found Regina laying face down on the floor after she has given up and just decided to lay there, hey you would give up to of you keep fall over and over again. 

"What are you doing down there?" Tony is more amused than mad.

"I tried walking and kept falling..." She mutter softly as she turn her head to look at Tony.

He chuckle softly. "Come on, we have decided to let you keep Loki and he had agreed to help you and Rhodey walk again." He said as he pick Regina up. 

"I would be able to walk again?" Her eyes widen in hope. 

"Yep! But it'll take some time before you are 100% again." He smiled as he carry her down to their medical bay where Loki is already working on healing Rhodey. "How are you feeling, Buddy?" He asked as he lay Regina down on the bed next to Rhodey's.

"No different than before but it should just be expected seeing as it just started." Rhodey turn to look at the Father and Daughter.

"You have been healing quite well, you should be able to walk normally again by the end of the week if we do this every day but it'll take a while before your legs are as strong as before." Loki said as he move his glowing hands over Rhodey's legs.

"As long as I'm able to walk again I don't care."

"Same! Not being able to walk sucks!" Regina grinned as she wait for her turn. Next time she sees Wanda she is going to pay her back for what she did.


	12. Chapter 12

They had have a very busy month, between the healing Rhodey and Regina, Loki also needs to stand trial for what he did. Luckily he has Tony and Regina to defend him and soon he is a free man...well...kinda. He needs to sign the Accords and follow the rules, though he doesn't have to go into battle as he is more valuable as a healer...that and he isn't really trusted to go on any mission yet.

"Are you all ready?" Tony asked as he straighten his suit. 

"Yep yep!" Regina grinned, she is also wearing a suit and she is sitting in her new wheelchair. 

"Well then let's get going." Tony pushed Regina onto the stage. "Hi everyone! We have a great news for everyone! We have work out the Accords so Cap and his team is allowed back!"

That got everyone in the room talking, they had hosted an event which anyone is allowed to join for free, and they are so confused as to why they would do something like that.

Regina cleared her throat and smiled at everyone. "We need them to help us protect the world, we won't be very good heroes if we let our personal...disagreement get in the way of protecting the people we swear to defend. And I will not be pressing charge for attempted murder against the person who almost killed me months ago, she is a strong fighter and we will need her to help us." They were never told who attacked Regina, not a single thing about them and now that they know it is a female. "Oh! I have a wonderful news! I will be able to fight alone side the Avengers again! And it is all thanks to our newest member, Loki!" She got off her wheelchair and take her first few steps after a long time in front of everyone. 

Tony managed to catch her before she fall when her legs finally gave in to the stress of holding up her weight after so long. "Well as you all can see her legs aren't a 100% yet so she will not be on too many missions until she is fully healed."

Regina pout. "But Daddy! I want to help!"

Tony chuckle softly. "Now now, no need to be so stubborn, you need to give your legs time to heal." He smiled as he help her back on her wheelchair. 

"I learnt all this stubbornness from you." She stick her tongue out at him.

Before he can give a reply the sound of a helicopter can be heard. It landed on the side of the stage and Team Cap step out of it.

"As you can see they have taken the offer and will continue their duty to protect all of you!" Tony smile at the crowd. "Now enjoy the rest of the party, we'll get them settled in!" He wave to the crowd before pushing Regina backstage with team cap following him.

He lead them to a room backstage where the rest of the Avengers are waiting.

Tony clap his hands as he turn to Team Cap once the door is closed. "Now, there is a few things that you'll have to know but I'm sure you have some questions so let's hear them."

Bruce and Vision are standing in front of Regina to protect her while Loki is leaning against the wall and Rhodey is standing next to Tony to protect him if needed. 

"Well I guess the first questions will be why? Why would you want us back?" Natasha cross her arms. 

"We can't protect the world on our own, as you can see, you still outnumber us, Loki isn't allowed on missions at all, Rhodey is still healing even though he can walk around and even though Regina wants to help but she can barely walk a few steps without falling." Tony rub his eyes tiredly. "We are seriously overworked, while you sit on your ass, because more and more people think they can take over the world now that we are spread out so thin."

"Tony...I'm so sorry..." Steve said softly as he take in all of them, Tony and Bruce looks like they hasn't slept in years, Rhodey looks like he is tired just by standing there but is too stubborn to sit down and Regina look restless, she has never been one to sit still for very long unless she is working on something, being stuck on a wheelchair must be hell to her.

"Whatever." Tony roll his eyes, he'll have to play nice with them so let them call him by his first name, he is too tired to care anyway. "You will have to either stay with Shield or find your own place, we are not planning to let you stay with us ever again and-"

"Like we would want to stay with any of you!" Wanda snapped at Tony. 

"Wanda!" Scott hissed, he has lost all patient with the girl and he can see just how bad of a situation they had left Tony's team in and how stress they all really are.

Tony just wave her off, too tired to argue with her. "All of you will need to train with Shield everyday until they are satisfy that you're all still ready for your mission and one last thing, Barnes have been pardoned for his crimes that he has done as the Winter Soldier so you don't have to worry about him getting thrown into jail or killed." He said before pushing pass Team Cap so the Avengers can leave. 

Tony and Bruce needs a long rest, Loki needs to start healing Regina and Rhodey again and Vision just want to leave, he had saw how Wanda look at him and even though at one time he would be happy now it just makes him sick. Regina is his sister, he is going to protect her from anyone who wants to hurt her. Even if that someone is the person who once upon a time would be someone he would fall in love with.


	13. Chapter 13

They actually did let Team Cap come back because they are seriously overworked. Whether they believe them or not is none of their concern.

Team Cap stayed with Shield because they have a hard time finding a place to stay. Clint and Scott would visit their family when they have the time, they found out that Stark have been taking care of their family and making sure that they have everything they need.

Regina is actually the one who suggested they help them, they are innocent in all this and lost the father in their family so they might need a little help, at first it just sending them money but once Regina started her healing she would ask Loki to go visit them with her. 

Margaret Lang would watch Regina help her daughter, Cassie Lang, with her homework and Loki trying to district away from their work with a magic show. Now Cassie is a kid, so it is only natural for her to be amazed with the magic show, but Regina, the adult, is surprisingly easier to district. And they would end up sitting there with wide amazed eyes. Margaret would laugh softly to herself as she watch them but she would always stop the show and make sure that Cassie finish her homework. 

Laura is suspicious of them at first but soon accept their help, Regina would help fix anything that is broken and of course she'll help the kids with their homework. Loki didn't distract them as he is busy taking care of the baby, he actually have a soft spot for babies.

Clint felt guilty after he found how his family is treated, he is wrong about the Stark family and he would spend his days wondering how he should apologise and thank them.

Scott is really grateful for what they did for his family and being there to keep his daughter happy. He has no problem going up to them to apologise and thank them. 

Natasha went on with her life like she never left, she is used to people talking behind her back and not trusting her.

Steve train whenever he can and making sure his friends are alright as he think of ways to make up to Tony and his team.

Sam would train with Steve whenever he can and keeping his eye on Wanda, he doesn't trust her at all, she is way too unstable. 

As for Wanda? She is angry, very very angry. She was demanded dangerous and wasn't allowed to leave the HQ. She is also under 24/7 hours watch because Shield is actually worried she'll break out and attack Regina again. 

Now enough about Team Cap, they mean nothing, let's go back to Team Iron Man.

Loki is a little nervous at the moment, he had grown close to his new friends, especially Regina and he had decided to get her a pet. It's a species called Vestnier. Usually a Vestnier would grow to the size of a horse but because she is the runt of her clan, she is only the size of a housecat. 

He has already named her, her name is Jotunn. She looks like a blue wingless dragon with light blue eyes, dark blue horns and unique markings around her body.

He sigh softly as he walk to the living room where Regina is watching a movie with Tony. "Regina..." He said softly as he walk towards them with Jotunn hiding in his coat.

Regina look up from the movie and smile at Loki. "Hi! Want to join us?"

"Regina! Don't go inviting people! This is supposed to be our special father-daughter time!" Tony whined as he hug Regina closer. "Go get your own daughter!" He glare at Loki, he might be a little jealous that Loki has been able to spend so much time with Regina.

"I'm just going to give Regina some before leaving." Loki smile slightly as he walk closer to them. "Here you go, please take good care of her." He said softly as he review a sleeping Jotunn to them. "Her name is Jotunn, she is a Vestnier. Her bite is venomous but as long as you're nice to her you won't have to worry about it."

"Wow...she...she's so cute!" Regina smiled brightly as she hold her hands out. "Give meeeeeeee~"

Jotunn wake up from all the noise and look around sleepily. She chirped softly when she saw Tony and Regina, she tilt her curiously as she jump out of Loki's arms and onto the couch. She sniff both of them before nuzzling Tony.

"Aww~ Looks like she likes you, Daddy~" Regina grinned as she gently stroke Jotunn's head. "Thank you so much, Loki. She is perfect." She smiled up at Loki.

Loki blush slightly but give her a soft smile. "You're welcome, I'll just be going now. I have to get ready for my appointment with Rhodey." He said before leaving to let Jotunn get to know the both of them better.

//Vestnier and Jotunn doesn't belong to me~ The whole species Vestnier and the character Jotunn is created by an awesome person who has agreed to let me use it in my story! This is the awesome person -> Ace_The_Wolf_Arts!


	14. Chapter 14

//Hi guys! This is the reason why I  haven't been updating for so long! I've been reading Superior Iron Man and can't write the other stories until I get it out of my head so here it is! The first part of the story! Please read and tell me what you think of it! What I need to change before uploading the story and what you want to see in the future are all welcomed! Should the rest of Team Iron Man be part of their plan? What exactly is their plan and just how fucked is the world? Leave your suggestions and find out in the next chapter!

Title: Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man

Summary: Being betrayed by almost everyone around him made him angry and bitter. If they are going to forever see him as a bad guy then why don't he just give them what they want? 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one 

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time. 

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"They will get what's coming to them." Tony said softly as he gently stroke Regina's cheek. 

~A week later~

"I can't believe it!" Regina screamed as she throw the newspaper against the wall. "We do what they want and it is our fault that the 'Good Captain' left? What the fucking BS is this!?"

"Calm down, Regina. We'll have this all settled." Tony said and drink his coffee as his daughter rage. 

"Ka Ni Na Chao Chee Bai! Who do they think we are? Lim peh Stark leh! Smarter then all of them lor! They don't even know what happen! Just want to blame us because they all think Cap is soooooo good! Good their head ah! He where got good? Only know how to talk cock! Get back his army buddy then Pang Seh us like we are nothing! They all really Bodoh lah! They leave and Boh Chup    us already but they still want him? Us leh? We over here protect them yet our fault? Yeah lah yeah lah! Everything our fault lah! This cannot, that cannot! What they want us to do!?"

Oh dear, she must be seriously pissed off if she is completely slipping into singlish. Tony stood up and gently wrap his arms around Regina to calm her down. "Shh...it'll be alright...I'm here for you..."

Regina was caught off guard by the hug and look up at Tony with surprised eyes. "What...?" She said before giggling softly as her eyes tear up. "I should be the one saying that to you...the hate is mostly towards you and here I am being comforted instead." She can't help letting out a soft sob as she cling onto Tony's shirt, her heartaches for him. He has done everything he could to please everyone and keep them safe but in the end everyone just turn around and blame him...Tony doesn't deserve all this hate!

"We'll show the world that they are wrong." He said softly as be gently rest his hand on the top of her head. "We'll make them regret their choice."


End file.
